Aishiteru
by angelDC
Summary: [ONE SHOT] not exactly a story so i think summary is not necessary, hehe...more of a drabble...FujiYukimura


**Aishiteru**

-clavee-

--- --- --- --- ---

Author's note: Uhmm…hehe, my first FujiYukimura "fic". I don't know but I'm getting a bit obsess with Yukimura lately and I think that pairing him with Fuji is nice. I know I still have an unfinished fic Rain's Gift but don't worry I updated that as well, at the same time of uploading this it's just that this whole thing appeared in my brain before I went to sleep one night so I couldn't help but to write this before it disappears. Even though, this is just sort of a drabble, I can't help to love this one so much, hehe I love the two of them, they look good together in my opinion…so, please read and review! Thank you! J

Disclaimers: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

--- --- --- --- ---

_Fuji_ _and Yukimura:_ Back then…

_Fuji:_ They say I'm elegant.

_Yukimura:_ They say I'm beautiful.

_Fuji_ _and Yukimura:_ They say I'm…perfect.

_Fuji:_ People described me as a genius…

_Yukimura: _People regarded me a monster…

_Fuji:_ …along with Echizen and my buchuo.

_Yukimura:_ …along with Yanagi and my fukubuchuo.

_Fuji:_ They told me I deserve someone brave and beautiful.

_Yukimura:_ They told me I must have a witty and elegant one.

_Fuji_ _and Yukimura:_ I didn't believe them…

_Yukimura:_ …for when it comes to someone special…

_Fuji:_ I already have someone in mind.

_Yukimura:_ He's tough and confident.

_Fuji:_ He's stoic and smart.

_Fuji_ _and Yukimura:_ Such charisma…

_Fuji:_ …captured me by a force…

_Yukimura:_ …struck me in a slash…  
_Fuji:_ …so strong, I couldn't pull away.

_Yukimura:_ …so fast, I didn't see it.

_Fuji_ _and Yukimura:_ Yes, he did…

_Fuji:_ …trapped me in his zone.

_Yukimura:_ …caught me in a swing.

_Fuji_ _and Yukimura:_ I fell for him…

_Fuji:_ He promised we'll never part.

_Yukimura:_ He swore to me he'll never leave no matter what.

_Fuji_ _and Yukimura:_ I was happy…

_Fuji:_ …but people looked down on me.

_Yukimura:_ … the people were disappointed at me.

_Fuji_ _and Yukimura:_ They asked, "why?"

_Fuji:_ Because they say I deserve a beautiful woman.

_Yukimura:_ For they told me that I must have an elegant lady.

_Fuji:_ But I didn't mind.

_Yukimura:_ I didn't care.

_Fuji:_ As long as I'm happy…

_Yukimura:_ …I'll be complete…

_Fuji_ _and Yukimura:__ …_and everything…including myself…is perfect.

_Fuji:_ Tezuka Kunimitsu…

_Yukimura:_ Sanada Genichiroh…

_Fuji:_ …he's a legacy.

_Yukimura:_ …he's a legend.

_Fuji:_ A man of such greatness…

_Yukimura:_ …on everything there is…

_Fuji_ _and Yukimura:__ …_but not on his word.

_Fuji:_ He lied.

_Yukimura:_ He left.

_Fuji:_ How could he?

_Yukimura:_ How dare he?

_Fuji:_ Unbelievable.

_Yukimura:_ Unforgivable.

_Fuji:_ I was angry.

_Yukimura:_ I was mad.

_Fuji_ _and Yukimura:_ I hate him.

_Fuji:_ I told myself…

_Yukimura:_ I promised to myself…

_Fuji:_ Never to be hurt…

_Yukimura:_ Never to be fooled…

_Fuji_ _and Yukimura:_ Never to be betrayed…never to love again.

_Yukimura:_ People assured me…

_Fuji:_ People told me…

_Yukimura:_ …I'm better off without him.

_Fuji:_ …I could find someone better.

_Fuji_ _and Yukimura:_ I didn't believe them again.

_Yukimura:_ He's everything.

_Fuji:_ He's perfect.

_Yukimura:_ I was wrong…

_Fuji:_ …for an angel came…

_Yukimura:_ …with such elegance that surpassed all the princesses…

_Fuji:_ …with a beauty that go beyond all the goddesses…

_Fuji_ _and Yukimura:_ He's everything. He's perfect.

_Fuji:_ Those deep eyes…

_Yukimura:_ Those piercing orbs…

_Fuji:_ I was drowned…

_Yukimura:_ I was hypnotized…

_Fuji:_ From the gentlest touch…

_Yukimura:_ …to his sweetest smile…

_Fuji_ _and Yukimura:_ I was thoroughly…captivated.

_Fuji:_ People sighed, "not again…"

_Yukimura:_ People warned me, "stop!"

_Fuji_ _and Yukimura:_ I asked them, "why?"

_Fuji:_ He's beautiful.

_Yukimura:_ He's elegant.

_Fuji:_ Isn't he the one you said that I deserve?

_Yukimura:_ Isn't he the one you told that I must have?

_Fuji_ _and Yukimura:_ Funny…

_Fuji:_ …the way those people were right in a way…

_Yukimura:_ …the way that I didn't listen to them.

_Fuji_ _and Yukimura:_ Even if they question me…

_Fuji:_ I won't care.

_Yukimura:_ I won't mind.

_Fuji:_ As long as I'm with him…

_Yukimura:_ …and he's with me…

_Fuji_ _and Yukimura:__ …_everything will be perfect.

_Fuji:_ We'll never part…

_Yukimura:_ I'll never leave him…

_Fuji_ _and Yukimura:__ …_I'll make sure of that.

_Fuji:_ Yukimura Seiichi…

_Yukimura:_ Fuji Syusuke…

_Fuji_ _and Yukimura:_ Aishiteru.


End file.
